


Insult to Injury ft. Dadneto

by juniron



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ... or lack thereof, And I mean A LOT of crying, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Broken Bones, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erik Lehnsherr's A+ Parenting, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sarcasm, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, dadneto, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniron/pseuds/juniron
Summary: If there’s anything Peter Maximoff knew in this moment, it was that not being able to do the one thing your body was genetically enhanced to do, sucked. A lot.ORPeter's out of commission after the battle in Cairo and, being the absolute chef he is, gives himself salmonella. Erik steps in to help the practically powerless man as he battles his way through a feverish haze of feelings and memories, and learns a lot more about the family Peter said he'd been looking for out in that desert.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 282





	Insult to Injury ft. Dadneto

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on Tumblr about a year ago. I wanted to archive it here!
> 
> Enjoy yet another FIX THE LACK OF DADNETO FIC.

If there’s anything Peter Maximoff knew in this moment, it was that not being able to do the one thing your body was genetically enhanced to do, sucked. A lot.

It had been only a few days since the X-Mansion had been rebuilt and things all fell back into this synonymous routine as if the entire building hadn’t exploded a short while ago. In Peter’s opinion, it was all kind of creepy how easy it seemed for these kids to all just go back to learning when their home and school just got eviscerated in a hellfire, but he didn’t think much of it.

All he could think about in this moment, was how immensely bored he was. Peter always had _something_ going on with him; he was either thinking about his impending dad-related issues, plotting a prank, or deciding to go off and steal an entire Walmart’s worth of Twinkies in the blink of an eye, there was always _something._

Yet now, the rest of the X-Men were off with Charles helping cover up heat from the international press by cleaning up all the damage and destruction in Cairo and showing what Charles had dubbed: “diplomacy”, which was too huge of a word for Peter to ever use in an everyday sentence; too many letters, and Peter was left back at the mansion since he really couldn’t use his powers effectively at the moment, so it would be pretty useless for him to be tagging along.

Peter normally wouldn’t have given a damn, maybe even excited at the prospect of being able to rig his friends’ rooms with elaborate traps with Jello and staplers or something of the sorts while they weren’t around, yet now, when faced with inescapable boredom that followed him wherever his broken leg did (everywhere), he was dying to have anything to do. As the team was suiting up to get on the jet to go back to Cairo, Peter had pathetically hobbled down to the X-Men bunker on his crutches, begging to be taken with. But they’d simply gassed up the plane and flew off, leaving Peter alone, and oh so very bored.

Which brings us to Peter now, attempting to create an omelet with 6 different cheeses, 8 different and poorly-diced peppers, a heaping assortment of minced tomatoes, and a sprinkling of those off-brand fruit snacks that are always better than the on-brand ones for some reason. It wouldn’t be a Peter breakfast without some form of sweet, and in his eyes, it stuck to the healthy-ish theme. It had _fruit_ in the name for a reason, didn’t it?

The kid always had a massive appetite, and everyone that knew Peter knew this as well. You’d be hard pressed to find him without some snack or form of sustenance in his hand, scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow. It was all a byproduct of his enhanced metabolism. All that energy to run had to come from somewhere, didn’t it? Little did he know, this super stomach of his would come to kick him in the ass in a few short hours. But for now, the silver-haired man child of a mutant was limping around the mansion’s kitchen making a very… exotic breakfast for dinner meal.

Peter plopped the strange looking (decently gooey) excuse for an omelet into a large plate with some Twinkies and orange juice on the side. As he devoured his dinner, Peter thought anxiously about Erik. It had taken him 10 years to connect the dots, work up the courage, and even think of confronting the man to tell him of his true parentage, yet wimped out at the last minute, leaving the ambiguous: “I’m here for my family too.” Peter groaned audibly to himself as his mind once again replayed the events he’d already replayed a million times before. It was embarrassing as all hell. Luckily, nobody that did know told Erik anything, which Peter was very grateful for.

Imagine learning about a woman you left 2 and a half decades ago actually birthing a son you had no idea existed and just now learned of… but not from him, despite several encounters beforehand where he had ample opportunities to do so. It’d make Peter feel like even more of a loser than a 27 year old who still lived in his mother’s basement. But, to be fair, Peter was no longer a grown man living with his mom, he was a grown man living in a school where he was many years past the oldest enrolled student, while not teaching a single class; it was a step up from the basement, trust me.

Once finished with his omelet, Peter quickly washed his dishes and made his trek up the small flight of stairs to reach his room on the second floor. Over the past few days, Peter had learned just how high a set of stairs could be, especially when you end up falling down them on several attempts to slide down the handrail (and failing miserably while being laughed at by dozens of impressionable pre-teen children.) What a loser.

After reaching his room, particularly winded from this dinner excursion, Peter was grateful to see that he hadn’t unplugged his television from the wall after his embarrassing fall in an attempt to get to the bathroom by himself, without his crutches, or the lights on. A simple recipe for disaster in nearly all circumstances, yet for some reason, the universe held pity for Peter and his debilitated state, and decided to not make his day any worse than it already was.

Peter ultimately decided to entertain himself with a good night-long play session of Pac-Man on his Atari 2600, also still miraculously undamaged from last night’s fall. He booted up the inferior version of the game (seriously though, he’d have to get Kurt to help him teleport his arcade cabinet from his basement to the school, playing this one was getting a bit tiring on the eyes.) It sufficed, he thought as the TV harshly flashed on.

Now normally, Peter would have been up all night with his video games and rock music blaring in the background, yet tonight, something (besides his immobile leg) felt really off. Each distinct ‘WOMP’ from the console as the yellow circle man consumed the dashes and dots felt like a sledgehammer into Peter’s eardrums, leaving a resonating ache at the base of his skull. He didn’t think much of it and brushed it off, simply turning down his music a notch and backing away from the TV a few inches.

The next confusing sign that something wasn’t quite right was the disconcerting shivers wracking his body. A chilly breeze seemed to sweep the room as if the AC was on full blast with the windows open on a November midnight, yet it was July and all the windows were closed and when he went to check if his AC unit was acting up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _That’s whack,_ Peter thought to himself as he plopped onto his bed, Atari abandoned on the rugged floor.

He didn’t know how long he spent staring at the unmoving chandelier hanging lamely from the ceiling, but it felt as if seconds later, the room was not only freezing, but spinning, and suffocating. Everything felt way too close. Peter could feel every fiber of his shirt rubbing against his jacket, the itchy inside of his cast pressing up against the entirety of his right leg, and the presence of his goggles resting on his neck, now seeming like a noose closing in on his throat. He hastily tore off the eyewear and tossed them on his nightstand before deciding to shed his jacket and weakly throwing it across the room. Another move he regretted.

Without the jacket to keep his arms warm, the newfound seemingly frosty atmosphere felt like a icy flurry against his skin. In spite of his mind’s confused wishes, Peter ripped the heavy blanket off the end of the bed and closed it around himself like a caterpillar ready to emerge as a butterfly the next time it saw the daylight. Peter sure as hell didn’t feel like a caterpillar, but if the feeling of metamorphosis was a growing sense of intense nausea and cramping in the stomach, then hell yeah, he was crushing this butterfly business.

 _Fuck, what’s wrong with me?!_ He thought to himself as he rolled onto his side. Peter rubbed at his eyes, hoping to clear the dizziness, yet only further irritating them. _God damnit,_ he sighed internally as his face scrunched up in discomfort, releasing one of his hand’s hold on the blanket to cradle his aching stomach.

“Is this karma for all that shit I stole when I was younger? That’s just mean, man,” Peter rasped to nobody in particular. He thought about it more though and responded to his own question, “Then again, I think that’s pretty fair. Haha…Shit, man. Never thought I’d say this, but I think… I think I need help.”

The sledgehammer-like headache was pounding with every bass drum beat lightly emanating from the sound system Peter hadn’t turned off, another move he regretted. He couldn’t decide if the pros outweighed the cons: hobbling through the dark to _possibly_ remedy a source of his suffering, but relinquishing his hold on the only thing keeping him from feeling like freezing. Peter played it safe, much to his cranium’s dismay.

Peter stared off towards the wall at nothing in particular as he tried oh so hard to draw his mind’s focus from how terrible he felt to literally anything else. It wasn’t working out so well. And so, Peter laid there, blanket tossed over himself, single leg drawn up to his chest, shivering like a leaf in a rainstorm, as nauseous as a toddler who just rode their first roller coaster, feeling like he was about to cry, and alone. What a miserable way to spend the night.

——

If there’s anything Erik Lehnsherr knew in this moment, it was that he was beyond irritated that Charles wasn’t at the mansion to run his own school. Despite leaving the school once he’d helped rebuild it to try and seek solitude to wrap his mind around his place in the world and everything that’d happened to him, Erik was back at the mansion once again. He was ready to lay down the foundations for his new mutant hideaway, Genosha, and needed Charles’s connections to the government to help smooth over his charges and get clearance to have his isolated society where he might truly find happiness and solace. The universe had spoken, and he obviously wasn’t cut out to be a nuclear family kind of guy.

Unbeknownst to him, Erik had once again meandered into a setting with his unrealized son. Also unbeknownst to him, that son was currently cooped up alone in his room, feeling like death.

Erik uncomfortably paced around the mansion, checking Charles’s office, the X-Men bunker, and all the other places he might have been, yet the telepath was nowhere to be found. Erik sighed, he knew coming this late was a bargain, one, it turns out, he’d come to lose. The school itself was eerily quiet. It was if the entire mansion was empty or something. Peaceful, yet unsettling for a man who knew nothing but chaos.

Erik was about to borrow a book someone had abandoned in the foyer when he heard the muffled melodies of American rock music echoing from the upstairs floor. _It must be that problematic Peter child,_ Erik thought to himself. From what he told himself was a civil duty to the rest of the sleeping kids in the school (but was actually his own way to cope with his curiosity) Erik decided to check up on the snarky young man to ask if he’d turn down the tunes.

As he approached the door, Erik was bracing himself for something extremely untamed. Perhaps a messy, greasy slophole of a living area, or maybe a drunk and uncontrollably obnoxious man dancing to his music in the nude. You never really knew with Peter, and Erik had come to expect the strangest out of the boy from the few genuine interactions they’ve had.

Erik gently tapped his knuckles against the door, waiting patiently for a 'come in’, or something along the lines of those words, yet it never came. Raising a questioning yet not too surprised eyebrow, Erik knocked again, using slightly harder bangs, not wishing to make a ruckus and wake anyone else in the hallway up. Again, nothing. Although it could have simply boiled down to Peter not hearing him from his loud and abhorrent music, Erik was growing slightly irritated with the lack of a response. So with his last reserves of patience, he knocked one final time, once again listening for a signal or cue to enter. He was met with nothing yet again.

Wondering for the worst and fully expecting to meet a blackout drunk Peter when he opened the door, Erik tentatively jiggled the doorknob, which just so happened to be unlocked, and stepped inside. Thankfully, he was not met with a naked dancing or woefully drunk mutant speedster, but most would probably argue that what he _was_ met with was quite worse. And that being a rancid stench of sick and sour nastiness lingering in the air, a poorly plopped pile of blankets draped over the culprit of the odor, and the culprit himself lying pale and flushed on the floor beside his bed, covered in his own vomit.

Erik’s nose crinkled up from being met by the strongly nauseating smell of the room, reaching for the light switch on the wall to aid the sad little table lamp and glow of the TV in illuminating the room. Now he truly saw the pity-worthy situation for what it was. Peter laid in a heap on the ground next to his bed; he’d clearly trying to make it to the en suite bathroom just a few feet away. However, with his dizzy mind and immobile leg, he didn’t make it very far and ended up expelling his dinner in a much less… dignified location (if you could consider a toilet bowl a very dignified location), that undignified location being all over his lap and onto his faded Pink Floyd t-shirt.

Not knowing how to really handle the situation, Erik called out a soft, “Peter?” hoping to elicit a response. Yet, just like at the door, he was met with nothing. As he approached the boy, thoughts of anxiety and panic circled through his mind. What would he say to him when he woke up? Would he be uncomfortable with Erik of all people coming to help? Would he be confused? Would he not care? He felt undeniably and inexplicably awkward. Erik shook the thoughts from his conscious as he knelt down to try and meet Peter’s face.

“Peter?” he asked again. Erik tentatively reached over to tap the boy’s face, which was contorted in a pinched expression of discomfort, marred further by the vomit drying in a trail down his chin.

Once Erik’s hand made contact with Peter’s cheek, he wanted to retract it. From the split second interaction, Erik had felt the clammy, sweaty, and scorching hot skin and was growing concerned. The slight physical prodding finally made Peter respond.

“Mom?” he asked groggily, voice cracking, “I’ll put my dishes in the sink in a minute… I’m tired…”

Erik let out a harsh sigh, bending his neck in an attempt to make eye contact with the boy.

“Peter, I’m not you-” Erik was cut off.

“Yeah yeah… I’m not your maid. I know, Ma. Just… give me five.”

“Peter.” Erik stated bluntly yet with a hint of unease, unsure if Peter was delirious or just messing with him, “look at me, please.”

Peter cracked open his eyes and blearily met Erik’s stoic and collected face. He blinked a few times, slowly and deliberately, calculating who was kneeling in front of him, before letting out a weak and wheezy chuckle, “hey there, refrigerator ornament. Wassup?”

Erik rolled his eyes, responding with, “I came to ask you to turn down your atrocious music so you won’t wake any of the other children who are _trying_ to sleep. When I came in here, you were passed out on the floor. Would you like to explain to me what happened?”

“Nah… it isn’t all too interesting”

“Peter, can you please act like an adult for 2 minutes? Please?”

“Oh man, the Nazi-hunting, president-killing, horseman of the Apocalypse is bustin’ out the PLEASES. Look out, world, Lord of the Vacation Souvenirs has a new tactic… MANNERS!”

Peter burst out laughing at his own adolescent joke, ending in a wheezy struggle to catch his own breath. Erik couldn’t tell if he was just screwing with him or genuinely needed help. This behavior seemed pretty normal for the immature mutant.

“Look, Peter, I really just need to know if you’re okay. Can you answer that simple question, please?”

“Man, your tactics are workin’ like a charm. I guess I’ll tel-” Peter was cut off by a repulsing gag, hunching over and expelling his stomach’s contents… again, this time, however, onto _Erik’s_ shirt, quickly travelling in a sad trail down onto his freshly-ironed pants. Peter’s bloodshot eyes went side with embarrassment as he quickly transitioned his gaze to the floor.

Erik’s face was caught frozen still as his mind caught up with what had just happened. As repulsed as he was, it wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ seen worse. But that still didn’t make the fact that he was just puked on any less disgusting. After audibly exhaling through his nose, Erik once again focused on the miserable man child in front of him, who was now anxiously tapping his fingernails on the hard plaster of his cast, deliberately trying to avoid eye contact.

 _God damnit, Peter,_ He thought to himself as he continued tapping, _it’s bad enough leaving him with a painfully ambiguous response during a battle to save all of humanity, ultimately ruining a perfectly good chance to fess up, but now look what you’ve done. You fucking threw up on him._ Peter felt himself growing smaller as his subconscious shamed him for his uncontrollable bout of illness. It was stupid and ultimately all in his head, but it didn’t make him feel any less shit about his situation.

After taking the few quiet seconds, Erik stood up, and whether it was out of pity or some subconscious moral quest, grabbed Peter by the armpits and dragged him to the bathroom.

“W-what the?” Peter asked, confused by the harsh white light of the bathroom and the sudden shift in scenery.

“Well I’m not going to let you sit in your own disgusting clothes. I _have_ standards, you know. Can you undress yourself? I’ll get us both some clean clothes.”

Peter grunted in response. It meant: yeah, I think I can take off my own clothes, bro… once the room stops spinning. Erik, however, had already up and left, stripping off his own soiled shirt and rifling through Peter’s dresser drawers, and taking the opportunity to flick off the television and silence the music that had been awkwardly filling the room’s background space up until now.

Peter didn’t have much variety in his clothing, dark jeans and band logo t-shirts were most of his dresser’s arsenal. Not wishing to be clad in a Metallica shirt for the rest of the night, he dug a bit further into the seemingly endless assortment of shirts till he found a plain white short sleeve, sighing in relief. He grabbed a random shirt from the top of the assortment which just so happened to have the Journey logo on it, and set off to find new pants for the boy.

Back in the bathroom, Peter was still laying slumped against the bathtub, shivering. Everything around him had seemingly slowed to a halt, not unlike when he was running past the speed of sound, but this time deceleration just felt… wrong.

The crashing rhythm of the rock music had come to a halt, yet it didn’t cease the incessant throbbing ache in his head, as if the bass riffs and the harsh taps of the snare were on a permanent loop with earbuds permanently glued to his ears. He was trying his best to prevent himself from groaning or whining as to not sound like even more of a child in front of Erik, but honestly, he didn’t want his nonexistent father right now, he wanted his mom.

Peter was snapped from his self loathing by Erik’s footfalls growing progressively louder as he approached him. Erik had thrown on a pair of track pants and a random white shirt. He was holding a pair of sweatpants and another shirt for Peter so he could be free of his sweat-slick and vomit-covered clothes.

“Hey, you don’t get to keep those. I like those pants,” Peter stated sarcastically, still trying to put up a front, although he was unsure why. He’d needed help, it was painfully obvious, so why was he still pushing his father away? Resentment? Anger? Pride? No… fear.

“Arms up,” Erik instructed, preparing to take Peter’s shirt off for him.

“Yo, you know I’m not a toddler, right? I can take off my own god damn shirt.”

“You sure don’t act like you’re a day older than one, and I don’t wanna risk you accidentally suffocating getting stuck in your own clothing so… arms up.”

Peter sighed and did as he was told. Erik swiftly peeled the top off the boy and felt around his back, finding it clammy and warm. As if he’d just went from the tropics to Antarctica, the shirt leaving his skin exposed his skin to a whole new level of cold. The sensation ripped through his spine as his teeth started chattering. Hoping Erik had a brain underneath that skull, Peter was (im)patiently waiting for the man to save him from the frosty winds of his newly installed Arctic bathroom and slip the new shirt over him already. However, much to Peter’s dismay, Erik turned on the tub’s faucet, soaking a hand towel in cold water before leaning over and placing it on Peter’s exposed back.

The second the frigid cloth made contact with his skin, Peter recoiled, back arching backwards, arms frantically bending to try and remove it. Erik sighed, slightly out of pity, and continued holding it down.

“Is this some cruel punishment? What did I do?” Peter pleaded, hoping to distract himself from crying by use of humor.

“You’re scorching and sticky and it’s just disgusting. I’m cooling you down, so relax,” Erik explained. “It’ll be a few more seconds, I just needed to get all the sweat off of you.”

And as quickly as it had begun, the endeavor was over and Erik was threading Peter’s strikingly pale and flimsy arms through the shirt holes. Peter audibly sighed, feeling like he’d just spent an hour in an industrial freezer and was now back into a normal temperature.

Erik’s eyes drifted to Peter’s legs, immediately noticing a flaw in his plan. How was he going to change Peter’s pants with that full leg cast?

“Peter, how do you typically change your pants considering your current… situation?” Erik asked.

“It’s pretty simple. I don’t,” Peter replied bluntly.

“W-what?”

“Well, after I got my leg set a few days ago, I changed into jeans, not wanting to be in flight suit pants for the next week of my life, and I haven’t swapped since. It’s like, physically impossible.”

“So… you’ve been wearing the same (disgustingly dirty) pants all week?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Hank says I should be grateful that it’ll heal in a couple days, most people you’d find passed out on their floor covered in vomit with a full leg cast would have been wearing _their_ nasty pants for _weeks_.”

Erik sighed, tossing Peter’s soiled shirt and the sweatpants back into the bedroom before meeting his gaze.

“Alright, Peter, I’m going to set you up in bed now.”

“Sounds grea-” Peter was once again, clamping his hand over his mouth, pathetically dragging himself over to the toilet to prevent throwing up all over himself _again._

Erik saw his distress and lifted the toilet lid and seat, prompting Peter to start heaving into the sad and dreary porcelain bowl. Each dry or productive heave sent another pulsing wave of pain and violent nausea from his stomach to seemingly every conceivable inch of his body in a viscous cycle of suffering. Erik could do nothing but watch as the silver-haired boy wretched in agony, each heave causing his breath to hitch, caught in his throat, as another bout of sick rushed up past his lips, crashing into the toilet bowl.

Erik wanted to reach over and rub Peter’s back or offer a semblance of physical comfort for the anguish he must have been feeling. He’d often do this for his daughter, Nina, whenever she had a stomach bug. Erik reached out his hand, only to quickly retract it, shaking haunting thoughts from his mind. This boy was not his child, and in no way would he ever come close to being Nina. What was he thinking?

Guilt quickly overtook the memories as Peter finished his session of sickness. He sagged limply against the side of the toilet, face still partially hidden by the rim of the bowl. When he looked up at Erik, he looked awful. Beyond awful.

Red-rimmed eyes, clearly there as Peter attempted to stop the obvious tears from spilling over, met cool yet collected ones, the former’s being full of pain, not just from this embarrassment or the physical turmoil he’d just endured, but something else. Erik knew those eyes. He knew them because for so long, they were the ones he’d stared at in the mirror, day after day, for years, until he’d found Charles, only to come face to face again with those demonized eyes in the form of an immature mutant puking his guts out on his bathroom floor. They were the eyes of a young man who was lost, feeling alone, hiding a part of themselves they wanted to let go, to set free, so they could truly be happy, yet he couldn’t possibly decipher what could be internally destroying the boy.

“I-I’m sorry you had to watch that…” Peter said softly as his head lolled over.

“It’s fine,” Erik replied with a tone to match that of Peter’s.

“I’m pretty sure… that I’m done. For now?” It came out as more of a question, but at this point, Peter wasn’t trusting any signal his body was sending him. Every impulse had been smudged and cloudy in his mind, and paired with the seemingly endless headache and the relentless chills racking his body from the fever, Peter was sure that if his mind were a computer hard drive, it would have self destructed out of a deadly virus slowly hacking into the hardware.

But alas, Peter was no computer, and so he was stuck with this mystery illness, cooped up in his room, unable to run, with Erik mother-hecking Lehnsherr. His fever-addled mind was barely functioning at this point, so he didn’t register anything but dizzying blurred images swirling around his head and slightly-grumbled voice swimming in his ears as Erik scooped the kid up like a newlywed bride and carried him off to bed.

Peter had never been more grateful to grace the comfort of his duvet, ready to sleep. He halfheartedly grabbed at it in an attempt to cover himself and finally warm up. Erik sighed with pity, grabbing it for him and draping it over his shoulders before moving over to stand by the nightstand and awkwardly watching Peter try and get comfortable.

Despite the obvious fact that his body wanted him to sleep, Peter’s mind was racing everywhere except the realm of unconsciousness. Every thought was emphasized ten-fold as it bounced around his head until the only things remaining were his want, heck, his _need,_ to tell Erik the truth, and the hesitant and unsure anxiety lingering in the background of his subconscious that was stopping him from doing just that.

Fevers, though, as Peter was quickly learning, tended to do weird shit to what your brain was really trying to accomplish, often scrambling any message you tried to expel to the point where it may or may not have even been your true intentions. And hell, it was an even bigger gamble if you’d remember any of the dumb shit you’d done or said. It was as if the heat had boiled all the potentially embarrassing memories away, which was at least _kinda_ nice.

With everything happening, Peter thought it best for Erik to just pack up and scoot from the premises, as not to accidentally say or do something stupid that might come back to bite him in the ass later, but Peter wasn’t about to pull an asshole move on the man who’d just helped him despite not being obligated to at all.

So, instead of verbally asking, Peter did the next most “mature” thing he could have in his debilitated and helpless situation. He pretended to be asleep in a pathetic hope that Erik would leave on his own. He didn’t. Peter ended up looking like he was trying _way_ too hard to be asleep than any real asleep person, and after a few minutes, Erik caught on.

“Peter, I know you’re not actually sleeping,” Erik said, not putting on any sort of specific emotion.

Peter cracked one red and tired eye open, meeting Erik’s gaze yet again. Peter sighed and turned over onto his side, back to the other man, bleary eyes trying to focus on anything that wasn’t Erik. Sleep, a seemingly effortless task for most, eluded Peter as he let out an a low whine. This was miserable.

“Hey, Erik?”

“Yes?”

“I umm… never mind…”

“What were you going to say?”

“It’s nothing… I just feel stupid since I can’t even do the easiest thing on the planet.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

The question struck Peter like a cold dagger to the heart, it sounded so much like something his mom would say, who was practically the only person he wanted in that moment. Peter didn’t like to be weak or expose any of his fears. He preferred to be distant and reserved, to hide all that insecurity with stupid dry humor and sarcasm. His mom and his sisters were really the only ones who he’d truly been open with, and when faced with these new circumstances, finally able to reconnect with the father he never had, he was frozen in place, and after pushing people away and closing himself off for so long, not knowing what to do to reach out and truly face what he needed to.

Completely internally and externally overwhelmed, Peter let his dam of pride burst, letting his emotional flood pour out of his eyes in the form of earnest, choked sobs. He bit his lip and weakly rubbed at his eyes in an attempt to hide his distress.

Erik was taken aback, taking a step towards him, before backpedaling as fast as the initial paternal instinct had seized him. He didn’t know what to do. Erik was conflicted, scared of overstepping boundaries, but wholeheartedly wanting to comfort the clearly suffering boy lying in bed in front of him.

And in a flash of instinct, an unspoken, deep-rooted, yet unknown draw towards the silver-haired boy, Erik sat down on the mattress, back meeting Peter’s, and leaning over his shoulder to rub his back

Erik’s hand was shaky, unsure if it should truly be there. He felt the heat radiating off Peter’s skin through his t-shirt. Erik glanced down further to Peter’s face, and despite the hands trying (and failing) to cover his eyes, saw it covered in a new sheen of sweat quickly mixing with his tears, pale and pasty with angry crimson patches sitting pretty as pictures on his cheeks and forehead. Everything in that moment accentuated both how awfully awkward Erik and truly terrible Peter felt.

Erik didn’t even know if Peter was lucid anymore. He was breaking down into tears, shivering and being comforted by someone who was practically a stranger. Eventually, the sobs dwindled into whimpers and Erik’s nerves were starting to taper off himself. The room fell into a weirdly calm silence as the two decided to not say anything. Until Peter’s shaky voice cut through the room.

“Y-you know… when I was a dumb little kid, I thought I-I could outrun germs. Look at me now. I can’t even cook a f-freakin’ omelette without making myself sick… I never needed to cook for myself, it was always my mom, or Hostess cakes.”

“…” Erik wanted to say something, anything, but he was unsure what, or if Peter would understand.

“I can’t do _anything_ right… life tosses me chances and I just fuck em’ all up.”

Erik soon realized Peter was no longer talking about his omelette, but something deeper.

“I just wish… you could’ve d-done this for me when I was still that dumb little kid. I wish for so much to be different. I’d always wanted a d-dad, and when I finally figured out who he was, I learn he’d gone off to kill the president! I-I don’t know…”

“W-what?”

“I m-might not be able to outrun germs, but my entire l-life, I’ve outrun _everything._ The law, my responsibilities, adulthood… But now, the one time when I finally _can’t_ run from anything, out of all of my problems, I gotta face you of all things. N-not the way I thought this would happen…” Peter’s words died out as he fell silent.

Erik wasn’t sure he’d heard Peter properly. Until something in his mind clicked. Everything he’s done up until now: “my mom once knew a guy who could do that…” and “I’m here for my family too…” _Oh my god,_ he thought, _I’m… I-I’m Peter’s… father?_ Who else had he been with before his wife… Magda. _Oh god._

Erik pulled his hand away from Peter’s back. This caused Peter to moan and flip onto his back, staring directly at Erik, eyes cutting straight to his heart like knives.

“W-why’d you stop? It was nice…” Peter admitted shyly.

“I-I need a second, Peter. I’m sorry,” Erik sighed as he pushed himself off the mattress.

Peter said nothing as his eyes drifted back to his bedspread. Disappointment lurking behind his bloodshot irises.

Erik walked off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He stared up at himself in the mirror, hands gripped tightly around the basin. This couldn’t be happening. Not after Nina, not again. Erik was just… terrified. Terrified of the idea of getting close again. Anyone who’s ever been a part of Erik’s family… had died. His parents, his wife, his daughter; he didn’t want Peter to join the list of people the universe was just deemed to kill. He knew that Peter was far from dying, it was a simple fact that the kid couldn’t cook and he’d fed himself something underdone. Yet, it was all happening, it was all too fast, and everything felt so damn scary.

He knew, deep down, that this was the truth. It only made sense that the Magda didn’t wanna tell her son that his dad was an internationally targeted terrorist that’s murdered dozens of people, and this kid had no reasons to lie about it. God… Erik didn’t know how to feel, what he should do, but he did know that had a _need_ to comfort Peter, who’d just confessed a secret he’d been hiding for who knows how long, and was now laying alone, probably feeling abandoned again, after pouring his heart out knowing full well it might be shot down.

Whether it was all _intentional_ was yet to be seen. Again, fevers did weird shit.

Erik let out a low sigh and opened the door, finding Peter curled up on himself as best he could, softly whining, mumbling incoherently to himself. Erik stepped over and sat down on the bed again, the entire mattress dipping from his weight.

“I’m sorry, Peter. I am very happy you told me…” Erik was searching for the right words, “the truth.”

“ 'r welc’m” Peter mumbled as his puffy eyelids slid over his tired brown eyes.

“Is there anything you need me to do for you right now?”

“J'st… stay please. I-It’s embarassin’, I know, but I just… my mom used to do it…”

“Alright, Peter. I’m not gonna leave, so just try to sleep, okay?”

Peter didn’t need to be told twice as his mind and body worked in harmony, finally allowing Peter to be lulled off to the realm of unconsciousness. And although he knew it wasn’t necessary, Erik wished to add to the intimacy of this quiet moment, a type of moment so rare and inconstant in both of their lives, so he pushed himself up against the headboard, laying out flat on the bed, and carded his fingers into Peter’s silky silver locks. And out of habit, maybe a sort of tendency he’d developed from doing it with Nina, or an obligation to share what he felt Peter deserved, he began to hum his family lullaby, ever so slowly and softly, drowning out any other thing the world wanted to toss at them. Because in that moment… Erik and Peter had found something they’d both been missing for so long, peacefulness and contentment. And for that short night, it was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also totally unedited, so if you found any errors, please let me know!


End file.
